The present invention is directed to remote response systems for retrieving user responses at a base unit and, in particular, to a wireless response system which utilizes wireless communication between response units and one or more base units.
Wireless response systems are desirable because they may be utilized at various locations without requiring wiring between the individual response units and the base unit. This makes wireless response systems especially attractive for their portability and ability to be used in various venues. While applications for response systems vary, it is known to utilize systems to monitor the progress of students during a lesson, monitoring the reaction of individuals to the presentation of a commercial advertisement to or a debate, or the like.
Wireless response systems require that data be exchanged between the response units and the base unit over a wireless communication channel or channels. Therefore, any data exchange is limited by the bandwidth, or data transmission capability, of the wireless communication link(s). This becomes especially important as the number of response units increases. Moreover, variations in physical structures of the venue in which the response system is located can affect the ability of response units in certain areas of the venue to reliably communicate with the base unit.